1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tires and, more particularly, to a thermoplastic wheel hub for a non-pneumatic tire.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a wheel for a vehicle. Typically, the wheel includes a wheel hub mounted to a wheel bearing and axle of the vehicle and an inflatable or pneumatic tire mounted to the wheel hub. Recently, some wheels have been provided with a non-pneumatic or non-inflatable tire mounted to the wheel hub. Non-pneumatic tires, such as the TWEEL® non-pneumatic tire, are not inflatable. Typically, the non-pneumatic tire has an inner interface band portion for engaging the outer surface of the wheel hub and a plurality of spokes or web elements surrounding the inner interface band portion. The non-pneumatic tire also has an outer band concentrically positioned outside the inner interface band portion and positioned at the outer end of the spokes or web elements, forming an outer edge of the tire. The band includes a tread for contact with a surface of a road. The non-pneumatic tire supports its load solely through the structural properties of its tread, band, and spokes or web elements without support from internal air pressure.
Such non-pneumatic tires are mounted on a conventional wheel hub. The wheel hub is typically made of a metal material. The wheel hub includes a central disc provided with a central hole and may have a plurality of lug holes for receiving threaded fasteners such as bolts or studs of the wheel bearing. These metal wheel hubs are typically designed to meet load and structural requirements of an inflatable or pneumatic tire. In addition, these metal wheel hubs add significant weight to the wheel, resulting in additional weight for the vehicle.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a thermoplastic wheel hub to mount a non-pneumatic tire thereon. It is also desirable to provide a thermoplastic wheel hub that meets load and structural requirements of the non-pneumatic tire. It is further desirable to provide a thermoplastic wheel hub that reduces weight compared to conventional wheel hubs for a non-pneumatic tire. As such, there is a need in the art to provide a thermoplastic wheel hub for a non-pneumatic tire that meets at least one of these desires.